Varian
Varian is a young alchemist who appears as a recurring character, but later becomes the main antagonist for the reminder of the first season in Tangled: The Series. Appearance At fourteen years of age, Varian is a slender teen with fair skin, shaggy brown hair with light brown and blue highlights, freckles, two front buck teeth, and light blue eyes. He wears a gray shirt with a green patch sewn on to it, brown pants, dark brown apron, black gloves, dark brown shoes, and brown and gold goggles. When Rapunzel and Cassandra first met him, he was wearing a black and gray coat and a gray bauta, which makes his eyes appear to be glowing a yellow-green color and makes his voice sound intimidating. During a blizzard in "Queen for a Day", he wore a brown coat with a two grayish-brown colored cloak with a white fur-lined hoodie, a black belt, and a red scarf. Personality Varian is an intelligent scientist, inventor, and alchemist. He does not believe in magic and tends to solve problems through scientific means. However, his experiments were confused as magic, which makes others believe that he is some kind of wizard. He has good intentions and wanted to make his father proud of him for his creations. He has heard about the princess' hair along with his father and the villagers and also shows respect to the royal family, as he bows to Rapunzel and calls her princess until he was told to just call her Rapunzel. Despite his intellect, he is pretty much naïve and sometimes overlooks his plans and inventions. While he has a gift of inventing and alchemy, his creations usually backfire and causes more mayhem than good. Besides inventing and alchemy, he enjoys reading about the adventures of Flynnigan Rider. He became his biggest fan for his bravery and combat skills. But the excitement of his hero have him confuse Eugene Fitzherbert as Flynn Rider when Eugene used the name in his life of crime. He quickly trusts Eugene with his secret hot water machines and tries to assure him that its under control when Eugene expresses his concerns about how unstable the machines really are. When the machines start to cause mayhem, he did try to turn them down but nearly got hurt in the process. After his home and village fell to the ground and the machines got destroyed, he shows regret for his actions and for letting his father down. The events of "Queen for a Day", however, have left Varian hurt after his dad was encased in a crystal he accidentally formed out of the black rocks and his heart filled with rage and an obsession for revenge after feeling betrayed that Rapunzel turning her back on him during his time of need; as well an urge to save his father. Varian's dark turn left him a much more selfish person, focused on proving himself able to save his father, even at the expense of others. Despite Rapunzel's attempts to make amends with Varian by aiding him to get the sun drop flower, Varian betrays Rapunzel as soon as he gets what he wants from her. Even when Rapunzel tried to heal Varian's heart with her apology and promising to help him save his father, the barriers that Varian placed around him, so he wouldn't get hurt the same way again, prevented him from listening to reason. Varian also proves himself to be capable of being ruthless in achieving his goals. Manipulating and attacking people if necessary. After stealing the sun drop failed, Varian sets out to force Rapunzel into helping him free his father by means of assaulting the kingdom, only to fail. Even after learning that not even Rapunzel's hair could help him free his father, Varian remains committed to making his father proud of him, no matter what it takes. Powers and Abilities Varian possesses no special or magical abilities, making him a normal, everyday human teenage boy. He dose however possesses knowledge of alchemy and the skills to build and make his creations and ideas, like machines, gadgets and chemical mixtures. Even when his inventions don't always work and sometimes leave to nearly killing people, he still tries to overcome and fix his mistakes and to become the alchemist that he can be. Weapons Some of Varian's chemical formulas can be used as weapons (as most of them work just like Honey Lemon's Chem-balls). As a way to destroy obstacles that are in his way with the formulas that explode, to make people's feet stick to the ground (as he had tried to use that mixture to keep a critter out), and even as a smoke bomb to make a quick get away. Some of these chemical mixtures are tired to the head a staff, that Varian started to carry around since the events of "Queen for a Day"; the formulas on the staff can glow in the dark making it a type of lantern in three chemical flasks. In "Secret of the Sun Drop", Varian was able to find away to build and control an army of automatons, like the one that he and Rapunzel had faced in Der Soone's Tunnels. He even built one that he can climb into and could control from within, like a large, powerful suit of armor. Varian had even created a formula that can turn his pet raccoon, Rudiger into a "monster" for a shot time, as he used Rudiger to serve as a distraction and to weaken the number of Corona's royal guards. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup would be fascinated with Varian's alchemy and the gadgets he's makes, as well as understand the pressure of living up to his father and making him proud. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel had turned to Varian in hopes that his alchemy would help her and her friends uncover and to better understand the return of her long, golden hair. When more of the spike-like rock came out of the ground and her hair started to glow near them, she asked Varian to not only help them in their studies of the rock and the connection that they have with her hair, but to also keep it a secret; as her father didn't want her to talk about it with anyone else. Varian promised that he would help them and to keep their work a secret. When a raging blizzard come to Corona however, Varian's father was being sealed in crystal and he turned to Rapunzel for her, as she has a connection with the black rocks. Rapunzel wanted to help her young friend, but as the temporary queen she couldn't leave her people and all she could do was watch the guards send him away. Varian felt betrayed by her actions towards him during his time of need, and he vowed that he would make her and anyone that has ever turned their backs on him pay. Varian had used their "past" friendship to trick Rapunzel into helping him steal the Golden Flower, so he could use its magic to free his father; when that didn't work he realized that the flower's magic was now in Rapunzel. Rapunzel blamed herself for what Varian turned into and knew want kind of things that he may do to get what he wants. Pitch Black After Varian vowed to back at Corona for what its people and princess did to him, Pitch would whisper dark plans and ways that he could exact his revenge from within the shadows. As he uses Varian's rage and hurt feelings to slowly control him and to pull the young alchemist deeper into the darkness, as well as feeding on his fear of failing to save his father. Category:Tangled Category:Tangled (TV series) Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Former Protagonists Category:Antagonists